Sept jours
by NiwawaNott
Summary: Participation au concours Les Chalusse D'Ebene. [Dramione]


Hermione Granger s'installa confortablement dans l'autocar moldu. Car qui la mènerait au bateau pour une croisière « exceptionnelle » d'une semaine, tour de l'Angleterre et de l'Écosse, arrêt dans un port différent chaque soir, avec visite des villes et des monuments, soirées à thème et repas de qualité pour passer une semaine de rêve, pour oublier la routine et...  
Quand le vendeur lui exposa les détails de la croisière, Hermione sut que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Maintenant. Elle arrêta le baratin du vendeur en sortant une bourse de gallions.  
-Je souhaite prendre le prochain départ, j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose « d'oublie de routine »  
-Il me reste de la place pour... la croisière au départ de Southampton samedi à 20h. J'ai un départ d'autocar à 15h de Londres...

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était une semaine de vacances, de la détente, un éventuel massage de pied, un cocktail bien alcoolisé pour achever son esprit en souffrance et du vide. Un bon gros vide. Tout ça, pour se reprendre en main le plus rapidement possible.

Trois jours avant cette lubie de vouloir s'échapper -Fuir était un terme trop éloigné du lexique des Gryffondors- , Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, son meilleur ami depuis quinze longues années, les avait invités (Elle et Ron) pour fêter ils ne savaient quoi, chez lui. Lui et Pansy Parkinson. Oui, Pansy Parkinson. Le pékinois de Drago Malefoy, chien chien grognon, coupe au carré et nez retroussé. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle possédait une longue cascade brune de cheveux qu'Hermione aurait pu jalouser si elle était du genre à convoiter ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Fort heureusement, Pansy avait non seulement acquit une superbe chevelure mais surtout un cerveau ( et le discernement et la personnalité qui vont avec). Ainsi, Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson fricotaient ensemble depuis trois ans et n'importe qui pourrait dire qu'après tout ce temps, ce n'était plus seulement du fricotage.

Tous réunis dans le salon de Harry, les invités posèrent des bouteilles d'alcool, Whisky Pur Feu (dix ans d'âge, vieilli dans des cuves de bois de chêne), bièraubeurre (seule boisson d'enfant à table), et vins, blanc et rouge. Rien qu'à l'étiquette, Hermione sut que les bouteilles n'avaient rien de la petite piquette et se demanda combien de bouteilles pouvaient-elle acheter avec son salaire -trois, peut-être. Bouteilles de vins très certainement ramenées par Malefoy. À l'instant, elle pouvait accorder un point positif à sa présence, grâce à cette bouteille de vin blanc, doux, sucré, fruité, du miel sur la langue qui coule le long de la gorge comme un nectar des dieux.  
Elle n'avait jamais autant vu-et bu- d'alcool que depuis que Harry s'était déclaré officiellement en couple avec Pansy. Au départ, si ça avait surpris, elle s'y était bien fait -autant à l'alcool qu'à la présence des Serpentards à quelques unes de leurs soirées.

Lorsque son meilleur ami avait brutalement rompu avec Ginny, il y avait eu beaucoup de bruit au Terrier. Les Weasley (probablement trop nombreux, c'était certain) avaient rugi, ébahis alors que tout semblait si bien allait. La cadette parlait mariage et enfants, d'un futur idyllique, projeté dans les détails, merveilleux et platoniques. Et par Merlin, si Harry s'était délecté de ce platonique et ennuyeux quelques années, son cœur, lui, avait probablement fini par déprimer et hurler de panique devant la lassitude qui s'emparait de lui à chaque seconde qu'il passait au côté de Ginny Weasley.  
Dans le petit salon d'Hermione, il s'était confié à elle un moment où ils étaient seulement tous les deux. La routine, l'ennui, les plans sur le long terme, la futur maison, petit pavillon ou bien l'ancienne maison de ses parents ? Le chien ? Deux enfants ? Trop basique. Il étouffait dans tout ça, ce capharnaüm de belles idées pour un couple lambda. Il était un impétueux gryffondor, doté de l'impertinence des Serpentards et toute cette vie bien trop ordonnée n'allait plus.  
Hermione tenta de l'apaiser mais elle comprit qu'il était trop tard, et en refusant de faire le parallèle avec sa vie et Ron, elle le poussa à rompre pour qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer et se sentir libre. Et elle, quand s'était-t-elle sentie libre, pour la dernière fois ?

Peu de temps après, Pansy débarqua de nulle part, présentée quelques semaines plus tard à Hermione d'abord, avec la petite plaisanterie malaisée et malaisante de « Tu sais, elle est adorable... même si elle a voulu me dénoncer à Poudlard. » Elles apprirent à faire connaissance et Hermione reconnut une chose. Elle avait sûrement tout un tas de défauts (critères requis pour être Serpentard, c'est bien connu) mais elle apportait un sourire rayonnant à Harry et ça, c'était la plus belle des choses. C'est comme ça qu'ils en vinrent à la fameuse soirée. Celle qui avait mise une claque à Hermione, sans prévenir, sans tendresse, avec la finesse de cinq doigts qui fracassent.  
Harry, dans son salon, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux pétillants, chemise débraillée, déclara à l'ensemble des convives, la voix lancée par l'émotion « Pansy a accepté ma demande de fiançailles. Nous allons nous marier ! »  
La Gryffondor se sentit fondre de joie pour eux, pour leur amour controversé et pour ce regard qu'elle avait clairement discerné dans les yeux vert de son ami, un regard débordant de désir. Il la déshabillait mentalement, lui enlevant chacun de ses vêtements sans pudeur, prêt à la dévorer toute entière sur la table du salon, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde. Regard que Pansy sentit sur le bas de ses reins et avec un sourire licencieux, elle chuchota à l'oreille du brun. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses yeux se voilèrent sous la tentation, ses mains saisirent les hanches désirées de sa future femme pour la ramener à lui et la satisfaire pour l'instant d'un long baiser.  
Hermione en rougit presque, témoin d'un scène intime dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude et qui lui mit des images graveleuses dans la tête et par Merlin, elle ne voulait pas du tout, mais pas du tout imaginer ce qui allait se passer ici, à même le sol quand ils seraient tous partis.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron pour faire passer tout désir qui pourrait naître en elle. Il souriait un peu, jamais trop à l'aise avec ces gens qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Depuis combien de temps l'aimait-elle ? Trop longtemps? Huit ans presque ? Elle compta sur ses doigts, quand l'avait-il reluquée comme ça ? L'avait-il fait un jour ? L'avoir désirée ardemment ? À quand remontait sa dernière séance de sexe passionnée, un peu brutale, quand avait-elle été assaillie d'une soif de plaisir à en finir dégoulinante de sueur chaude, délectée du plaisir charnel? La question qui se posa à lui faire mal au cœur, c'était : Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Là, tout de suite, la nausée, qui retourne l'estomac, le cœur, le cerveau sans distinction, nausée qui provoque tremblement, sueur (froide, elle), douleur dans le corps à s'arracher la tête, à vomir ses boyaux. Elle jeta un œil à son meilleur ami, s'il avait quitté Ginny et y avait survécu, elle devait faire de même et s'extirper le plus vite de cette relation qui l'endormait un peu plus chaque jour.

Hermione revint à l'instant présent, le bus. Elle sortit un livre moldu pour se fondre dans la masse, posa ses pieds sur le repose pied – inconfortable- et commença à lire. Le voyage serait long.  
Une voix, qu'elle ne reconnut pas à l'instant la sortit instantanément du livre qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de commencer – page de garde et remerciement.  
Elle tourna les yeux et tomba sur un pantalon noir, ceinture en cuir et boucle en argent, chemise blanche d'un tissu qu'elle considéra comme luxueux, petit blaser noir élégant, peau pâle, menton pointu, nez fin, yeux orageux et... Elle savait déjà qui était là, devant elle, brisant instantanément la perspective d'un périple sans embûche. Cheveux blonds, un peu décoiffé. Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ICI, Malefoy ? Scanda-t-elle, essayant de ne pas crier alors son corps voulait taper du poing, du pied et hurler contre le blond qui, heureusement pour lui n'avait rien dit à part un « Granger ? » plus surpris que narquois.  
\- Juste envie de contrarier tes plans, Granger.  
Simple et efficace. Elle resta bouche bée et le regarda s'installer sur le siège du bus dans la rangée opposée à la sienne. Pourquoi, par Merlin se mettait-il juste là ? Pour ainsi dire à côté d'elle alors que la plupart des sièges du fond étaient inoccupés. Elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas comprendre pourquoi Drago Malefoy se retrouvait dans une croisière moldue, dans un bus moldu et surtout en même temps qu'elle. Elle tourna la première page de son livre et y plongea pour l'heure suivante, sa tête nécessitait une décompression totale et rien de mieux qu'un livre pour ça.

Est-ce que c'était une blague d'une puissance supérieure ?

Le bus s'arrêta sur le port, après presque deux heures de route, à proximité de l'immense bateau. Les passagers descendirent pour se dégourdirent les jambes sur la terre ferme avant d'embarquer pour une semaine de vacances en mer, grand luxe, casinos, soirées à thème et fioritures en tout genre. Elle se languissait, pouvoir ne rien faire, profiter du soleil si la météo le voulait, farniente, cocktail sucré pour faire le vide et nourriture gastronomique pour se remplir de nouveauté.

\- Je te colle au train Granger, pas que ce soit le plus beau à regarder, ceci dit.  
\- Mais je t'en prie, va voir ailleurs si ça te chante.  
Elle aurait bien rajouté une insulte à la fin, comme un « connard » bien placé, mais elle ne voulait pas tomber dans l'excès, avant même le départ. Après tout, ils s'en étaient tenus à des relations cordiales pour le bien de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.  
\- Allons, Granger, j'entends toutes les insultes qui sifflent dans ta petite tête, et ce n'est pas très gentil.  
\- Tu as qu'à aller à l'autre bout du port, ou bien du monde. Tu n'entendras plus rien comme ça.

Il soupira à côté d'elle, un air presque déçu sur le visage. Hermione s'en voulut presque, oubliant à qui elle avait affaire un instant. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante et sa conscience lui mit une claque pour son attitude. Malefoy n'avait pas été cruel ou aussi stupide qu'il pouvait l'être. Il avait été égal à lui-même, est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça ? Il n'y était pour rien si sa vie venait de voler en éclat et elle ne pouvait pas tout lui envoyer dans la tête, sur ce prétexte-là.

\- Ok. On recommence. Salut Malefoy ! Dit-elle avec un faux-air enjoué. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur une croisière moldue ?  
\- Salut Malefoy ? Salut ? Vraiment, tu n'as trouvé que ça ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
-Ok, d'accord. Salut, Granger. Je viens d'apprendre que Pansy allait devenir Pansy Potter.  
-Oh. Toi aussi murmura-t-elle, se rendant compte à l'instant que ça leur créait un point commun.  
Et ceci était tout nouveau, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer avoir quelque chose de commun à Malefoy. JAMAIS.

Il y eut un blanc, un silence pendant lequel ils se toisèrent de haut en bas, se rendant compte de cette soudaine « familiarité ». Est-ce qu'ils allaient se mettre à parler mariage, potins et sentiments ? Impossible.

Un mouvement de l'ensemble des voyageurs les sortirent de la transe dans laquelle ils étaient et en silence, ils attrapèrent leur sac de voyage et suivirent le flot qui s'avançait vers le navire de croisière. Les guides les amenèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment, signèrent une dernière décharge de responsabilité de la compagnie navale et ils embarquèrent.  
Hermione, toujours Malefoy à côté d'elle, s'émerveilla de l'immense escalier qui les portait au cœur du bateau. Décors luxueux, cadres magnifiques de paysages, lustres démesurés en cristal, portes en acajou. Voilà pourquoi l'acajou était un arbre en voie d'extinction. Juste à cause d'un bateau de croisière. Exposition d'une opulence démesurée. Dépaysement garanti, anéantissement des richesses de la planète. Pourquoi était-elle là, déjà ?  
Un regard vers Malefoy la sortit de ses pensées anarchiques. Pansy Potter. Ça résumait très bien l'ensemble.

Son billet en main, elle s'enfonça dans le couloir où se trouvait sa cabine avec tous les voyageurs qui cherchaient aussi leur maison pour sept jours. La sienne, 483B. B comme bâbord.

Cabine intime, un grand lit, tables de chevet, tableau poétique d'une colline fleurie, petit bureau et sa chaise, télévision, salle de bain attenante. Parfait pour les moments de tranquillité loin du groupe.

Elle posa les livres qu'elle avait apportés pour le voyage. Eckhart Tolle. Parfait pour tout remettre en question. Edward Abbey pour la continuité. Elle sortirait de ce voyage grandie, parole de Granger.

Une noix nasillarde la tira de ses pensées, l'invitant à rejoindre le pont 8 pour le repas du soir dans le restaurant principal du bateau. Requinquée après une bonne douche, la tête plus légère, elle rejoignit les passagers qui se dirigeaient vers les étages supérieurs.  
Elle se trouva une table sans convive où elle se fit une joie de poser ses fesses dans un calme relatif. Elle jeta un œil à la grande salle, toujours aussi illuminée d'exubérance. Peut-être trop. Peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'oublier. Peut-être qu'elle ferait bien de passer à autre chose si elle ne voulait pas ruminer tout le long de son séjour. C'était son choix, le dépaysement. Elle était en plein dedans. Alors elle n'avait qu'à accepter. Et passer à autre chose. Meilleure solution.

Elle ouvrit la carte des menus quand elle fut tirée des propositions de dessert par un raclement de chaise.

Malefoy venait de s'installer en face d'elle, à son aise. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ? Ou bien était-elle trop rigide ? Ouverture d'esprit, tolérance. Elle souffla un bon coup et releva la tête vers lui. Après tout, elle était seule à une table de six.

\- Si je dis « Pansy Potter », est-ce que cela te fait fuir ou bien est-ce trop espérer ?  
\- Essaie pour voir.

Il attrapa le menu et marmonna avant de le refermer devant lui et de jeter un œil à l'ensemble de la pièce.  
\- C'est le genre de luxe dans lequel tu as grandi, je présume ?  
\- Tu présumes mal. Ici, tout est dans la démonstration. Un concours de qui à la plus grande. Les Malefoy ont beaucoup plus de classe que cela.  
\- Parler de classe et de concours de « Qui a la plus grande » dans la même phrase est assez atypique.  
\- Exactement. Où est passé Weasmoche ?  
\- Où est passée Astoria ?

Le blanc qui s'en suivit fut long, très long. Ils se toisèrent un moment. Yeux dans les yeux. Incapable de se justifier. Ce fut le serveur, tenue parfaite, chemise blanche et cravate à l'effigie de la compagnie de la croisière qui les interrompit sans aucune semonce.  
\- Votre choix ?

Il repartit avec la commande notée sur un calepin.

\- J'ai quitté Ron. Après la soirée.  
\- J'ai également quitté Astoria. Mais avant la soirée. Par Merlin, ça nous évite un autre fâcheux point commun.  
\- Trop gentille pour toi ? Demanda Hermione, voulant comprendre pourquoi. Astoria était une fille agréable, plutôt intelligente et assez malléable. Le genre qu'elle trouvait convenir parfaitement à Malefoy.  
\- Trop immature pour toi ?

La question chemina en elle. Était-ce le cas ? Ou bien était-ce à cause de la platitude de leur relation ? Ou d'une pléthore de raison qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu toutes les mettre sur papier.

Le serveur apporta le vin « Château Pichon Longueville », choisit par Malefoy et les servit sans leur demander leur reste. Le serpentard se retint de le renvoyer d'où il venait, et peut-être même de le jeter par dessus bord. Ceci dit, cela n'aurait servit à rien, le bateau était toujours à quai.

\- Attends avant de le boire. Il aurait fallu le carafer pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il s'apprécie avec de l'agneau, éventuellement du bœuf. Clairement pas avant le repas.

Bouche bée devant cette leçon, elle reposa le vin et opta pour l'eau. Certes, elle aurait préféré un peu d'alcool pour que le temps passe plus vite et de manière plus légère mais il était encore tôt dans l'histoire de la croisière. Elle se mettrait la tête à l'envers plus tard.

\- Astoria était sûrement gentille, mais pas la personne avec qui j'aurai pu vivre. Pour te répondre.  
\- Ron n'était pas vraiment immature. Un peu. Parfois. Juste pas la personne avec qui j'aurai pu vivre, aussi. Ça n'en fait pas moins un très bon ami.

Malefoy hocha la tête, enregistra l'information et se détourna pour contempler dans un silence religieux le reste de la salle. Hermione respecta ce calme entre eux qui n'était pas froid, pas austère, juste un moment de paix, tout à fait appréciable après ces confidences.

Quand leur repas furent finis, le capitaine du navire remercia tous les convives d'avoir choisi cette compagnie de voyage et les invita à rejoindre le pont 7 où se situait les festivités pour célébrer la semaine à venir.  
Peu convaincue, Hermione enjoignit le pas à l'ensemble des passagers, toujours talonnée par l'autre sorcier à bord.

La salle était immense, composée d'une scène où des musiciens prenaient place, grandes baies vitrées pour admirer la mer, nombreuses places assises autour d'une piste de danse éclairées par des projecteurs aux multiples couleurs et surtout d'un bar immense, bois d'acajou, encore - et des barmans, prêt à composer leurs meilleurs cocktails.  
Le choix fut vite fait, Hermione se précipita vers l'un des tabourets libre du comptoir et commanda le premier cocktail en haut de la liste.  
Sans grande surprise, le blond s'installa à côté d'elle et commanda un verre de Bourbon Whisky. Ils furent servit rapidement par un jeune barman, pas très grand, sourire aux lèvres et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être rassuré, seuls sorciers à bord parmi une foule de moldu ? Glissa Hermione à l'adresse de son nouvel « ami » sans lui adresse un regard.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Je te rappelle que tu as pris ce billet dans une agence de voyage sur le chemin de Traverse.  
\- Pas faux marmonna-t-elle.  
Elle but une longue gorgée de son verre, savourant les différentes saveurs et appréciant la sensation de chaleur qui s'installait dans son corps.  
Elle se sentait enfin bien. Pas de Ron, pas de Pansy futur Potter, pas de maison, de travail, rien. Juste elle, dans un nouvel endroit, nouvelles choses à accomplir. Elle se détendait enfin, sentant maintenant un poids quitter ses épaules au fur et à mesure que son verre se vidait.

Les musiciens changèrent, amenant un son plus rock et plus jeune, lui donnant envie de se trémousser sur son tabouret. Chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais. Hermione Granger ne se trémoussait pas. Cependant, un détail la marqua, elle connaissait la chanson, elle connaissait les paroles et...  
\- Do The Hippogriff ?

Malefoy se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil en réponse. De nouvelles personnes rejoignirent la piste de danse et s'agitèrent sur la musique, chantant sans retenue sur une chanson typiquement sorcière.

\- Les voilà, tes sorciers ! Dit-il simplement alors qu'Hermione soufflait les paroles du bout des lèvres.  
\- On y va ?

Elle posa son verre, demanda au barman de garder sa place le temps qu'elle aille participer elle aussi à la fête. - Allez Malefoy ! Cesse de faire ton petit serpentard snobinard.

Sans l'attendre, elle se faufila au milieu des gens et dansa, aussi bien qu'elle le put, secouant sa tête en rythme, libérée et libre. Ne sentant aucun regard sur elle, juste les notes qui l'envoûtait, portée par la voix du chanteur et des guitares. Elle savoura le moment, laissant le répertoire des Weird Sisters la transporter. Visuellement, ce n'était pas la plus belle danse. Bras levés remuant comme si le monde était perdu. Alternant avec une danse, coude au corps, remuant comme une poule qui vient de faire l'œuf. Mais elle était si confiante, si bien dans ses baskets, qu'on lui passerait cette faute de goût.

Quand elle retourna à sa place, essoufflée, les joues rouges mais heureuse, elle constata que Malefoy n'avait pas bougé mais qu'il avait un nouveau verre dans les mains.  
\- Un Daïkiri, commanda-t-elle. Troisième cocktail sur la carte.  
\- Tu comptes tous les essayer ?  
\- Exactement. Et toi, tu comptes tomber leur réserve de Whisky ?  
\- Exactement.  
Ils se toisèrent un moment, se défiant clairement. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'affronter Malefoy sur ce terrain ? Non. Elle se sentait en paix pour le moment et n'avait clairement pas envie d'entrer dans une guerre d'ego maintenant.

Le barman posa le verre à pied sur le comptoir, rondelle de citron sur le verre et glace pillée à foison.  
\- Allez les amis, vous êtes ici pour vous détendre, profitez de la soirée ! Cette tournée est pour moi.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas amis trancha Malefoy froidement, sans autre cérémonie.  
\- Sympa, Malefoy. Vraiment sympa. Merci pour le verre. Bonne soirée.

Elle planta une paille dans son verre, le sirota aussi vite qu'elle le put et quitta les lieux pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A fleur de peau, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt elle allait bien, elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura tout son soûl. Elle ne comprenait pas, revivant l'annonce des fiançailles de son meilleur ami. Était-elle secrètement amoureuse de lui ? Ce qui expliquerait cette réaction brutale qui ne lui correspondait pas. Ou bien était-ce la claque de sa vie qui lui faisait incroyablement mal ? Était-ce Ron et ses larmes ? Parce que ça n'avait pas été si simple de lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle le quittait, sans précurseur, sans préface et sans possibilité de revenir en arrière. Elle se retrouvait seule pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à Poudlard. Harry fondait sa famille avec Pansy, celle qui le rendait heureux. Ron ne lui parlerait plus pendant un moment. Ginny lui en voulait. Qui lui restait-il ? Et là, seule sur cet immense bâtiment, elle s'était faite rejeter par la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. « Nous ne sommes pas amis ». Non, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Étaient-ils toujours ennemis pour autant ? Pas vraiment.  
Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle constata le néant de sa vie. Seul son travail était salutaire à l'instant, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en tirerait ? Rien pour le moment.  
Rongée par les questions et le doute, elle laissa le sommeil la trouver et sombra dans une nuit bouffée par les cauchemars.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara pour une nouvelle journée et se rendit au buffet pour le petit déjeuner, déterminée à passer un long moment sur le pont, transat et lecture comme seule distraction. Éventuellement une bière pour faire passer sa migraine. Ou verre d'eau. Improvisation sur le tas. Pour l'instant, c'était œufs et bacon. Les protéines, c'est la vie. Elle ignora royalement Malefoy qui tenta une approche près de la machine à café et dévora son repas pour s'éloigner d'une quelconque proximité avec le blond.

En maillot, serviette de bain sur l'épaule et chapeau de paille, elle s'allongea sur un transat du pont supérieur avec piscine et bar. Le Solarium. Elle s'enfonça dans son livre, appréciant les bienfaits d'une lecture sur la méditation et se promit de s'y mettre aujourd'hui même. Pas d'escale prévue pour le premier jour. Le bateau accosterait dans la nuit à Édimbourg. Drôle d'idée finalement. Poudlard était en Écosse. Elle serait amenée à repenser à Ron, à Harry, à Pansy, à Malefoy...  
Elle s'admonesta. On arrête de penser à tout ça. On savoure cette chance d'avoir une semaine de soleil, de piscine et de démesure. Profiter. Advienne que pourra en rentrant.  
Facile à dire.

Une voix, une voix terrible la tira de nouveau de son livre, alors qu'elle lisait un passage sur le « lâcher prise et l'acceptation des sentiments»  
\- Granger.  
-Dégage. Ce bateau est assez grand pour qu'on puisse s'éviter pendant toute la durée du voyage. Alors hors de ma vue.  
Ni plus, ni moins. Ton froid. Yeux foudroyants. Pas de pitié. Ce type était un foutu crétin. Elle ne se forcerait pas à le tolérer à ses côtés.  
\- Cocktail sans alcool. Eau pétillante, citron. Rien de tel pour la migraine.

Il déposa un grand verre sur la table basse à côté de son siège. Pas d'autres mots, pas de mondanités.  
\- Dégages.  
\- Tu pourrais dire merci.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Elle se redressa, se tenant droite comme un i, visage furieux, traits tirés et corps tendu. Elle crevait d'envie de le gifler. Ou de lui jeter son verre à la figure. Les glaçons feraient leur office. Ou carrément, passer ce cloporte par dessus la rambarde du bateau. Mais ça ferait des histoires. Elle voulait la paix, le calme.  
\- Merci, Malefoy. Et bien maintenant que c'est fait, ne restes pas près de moi. Nous ne sommes pas amis, après tout.  
Il soupira, haussa les épaules, lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne sut traduire et il quitta le pont. Elle replongea dans son livre et laissa couler les heures...

Plein de bons sentiments et avec l'envie de faire les choses bien, d'écouter son corps et ses envies profondes – effet garanti d'un livre de méditation-, elle se retira du pont, erra sur le bateau pour y découvrir tous ses recoins et s'arrêta finalement dans un petit restaurant qui servait à toute heure. Elle commanda une salade et s'installa près d'une petite table qui donnait vue sur une étendue infinie d'eau et de vagues. La beauté du paysage l'emporta un instant, constatant que la simplicité suffisait à l'apaiser. Ce voyage lui ferait peut être du bien, finalement.

Le serveur déposa son plat devant elle et disparut aussitôt. Elle dégusta les aliments, sentant les feuilles de salade craquer dans sa bouche, appréciant chaque saveur. Elle leva la tête, regardant autour d'elle pour se relaxer. Les gens mangeaient dans le calme, chacun profitant de ce moment de détente.

Rassérénée, elle prit la direction d'un petit salon à l'ambiance tamisée, nombreux fauteuils moelleux et petites tables basses -toujours en acajou. Elle voulut s'y installer quand elle y repéra Malefoy plongé dans un livre.

\- Malefoy murmura-t-elle en l'approchant. Elle se posa dans le fauteuil en face du sien et sortit de quoi lire. Quoi de mieux pour ne rien se dire et se tolérer ?  
Il releva à peine les yeux vers elle et retourna à sa lecture sans un mot. Le silence est d'or. A ce qu'il paraît.  
Cependant, la curiosité est maladive.

\- Toi aussi, Harry et Pansy, ça t'a perturbé ? Tu le savais ?  
\- Finalement tu m'adresses la parole ?  
\- J'ai eu un électrochoc. D'ordinaire, Harry me dit tout. Avant tout le monde. Mais pas cette fois.  
\- Jalouse ?

Elle marqua un temps avant de répondre, ferma son livre qu'elle posa sur la table et lui lança un regard.  
\- Pas dans ce sens là. Désormais, Pansy passera avant notre amitié, j'imagine. Pansy Potter. Qui aurait cru ?  
\- C'était couru d'avance quand Pansy s'est ramenée comme une fleur, le sourire aux lèvres avec le nom de Potter dans la bouche et son discours sur la tolérance. Jamais encore Pansy ne nous avait présenté quelqu'un.  
\- Ouais... Pansy Parkinson. Quand je nous revois à Poudlard..  
\- Je t'arrête de suite. Tu étais une affreuse miss parfaite. On n'aurait jamais pu être amis, toi et ton bras levé à tout bout de champ. Vous étiez insupportables.

Hermione se renfrogna une seconde, vexée.  
\- Vous nous le rendiez bien finit-elle par dire. Tu te pavanais avec ton « mon père » à la bouche. Tu étais insupportable aussi.  
\- Un point commun. Génial. Apportez-moi un Whisky. Double. Sans glace.  
\- Pas à ce point ?

Il finit par lui lancer un sourire. Le premier. Un sourire sincère de Malefoy à Granger. Elle voulut faire une blague, lui proposer de noter ce jour d'une croix dans le calendrier. Mais elle n'osa pas. La hache de guerre semblait enterrée pour l'instant. Est-ce que ça durerait ? Aucune idée. Ne rien dire et lui sourire en retour était probablement la meilleure option pour qu'ils passent une bonne soirée.

Ils discutèrent un peu. De livres, de Pansy, de Potter et de Harry, de la croisière, de l'escale à Édimbourg et de la soirée karaoké.  
\- Non, c'est inenvisageable. Je n'irais pas à cette soirée. Je préfère encore passer ma soirée seul enfermé avec toi qui me rabâche les oreilles sur la merveilleuse McGonagall qu'aller me lacérer les tympans là-bas.  
\- Parce que tu penses chanter mieux que les autres ?  
\- Non, mais si je chantais aussi mal, j'aurai la décence de me contenter de ma douche pour ça.  
\- Tu chantes sous ta douche ?  
\- Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Ils finirent par quitter la petite salle pour aller dans un petit bar avec table en extérieur sur le solarium pour grignoter quelques friandises et boire un verre ou deux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les saints Gryffondor pouvaient boire autant.  
\- De votre faute, les Serpentards. Ton vin, le Sauternes ? Voilà mon pêché. Merci, Malefoy.  
\- Le Sauternes ? Vraiment ? Reposes ce que tu bois et goûte ça.  
Il héla le serveur et commanda deux verres de Monbazillac.  
\- Tu devrais l'apprécier également.

Elle ne répondit pas, reposa sa Margarita – 5ème sur la liste - et prit le verre que le serveur lui tendait. Un vin blanc, qu'elle porta à son nez et laissa l'odeur remontait jusqu'à elle. Ce fut l'effusion dans ses narines, doux et sucrée, fruité. Elle allait l'aimer.  
Malefoy tendit son verre vers elle, « A Potter et Pansy ».  
\- A Harry et Pansy reprit Hermione en trinquant ensemble comme la coutume le voulait.  
\- Si tu y tiens.

Le vin qui coula dans sa gorge lui fit revoir ses priorités. Adieu liste des cocktails insipides et bienvenu tonneau de vin, fût de chêne et n'importe quels autres bois. Même en acajou, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Si elle devait trouver une raison positive à la présence de Malefoy sur le bateau, c'était exactement ça, le Monbazillac.

\- Je retire tout le mal que j'ai dit de toi depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce bus.  
-Seulement depuis hier, donc.  
\- Il faudra d'autres vins pour que je remonte plus loin dans le temps.

Sourire. Deuxième sourire en une soirée. Est-ce que les miracles existent ? Est-ce que le fait que Malefoy sourit est un miracle ? Qu'est-ce qu'un miracle ? Hermione était là, attablée avec Malefoy et elle était bien.

Lundi, 7h45. Hermione, prête malgré une légère migraine dû à sa nuit écourtée et aux nombreuses dégustations de vin de la veille, attendait que Malefoy la rejoigne à la sortie du bateau. Ils étaient à Édimbourg pour la journée. Permission de rester en ville jusqu'à 22h. A minuit, le navire repartirait en mer pour continuer son voyage, avec ou sans les passagers.  
Hors, pourquoi s'était-t-elle imposée la présence de Malefoy ? Elle avait toute une liste de musée à visiter, tout un tas de renseignement à prendre sur la capitale de l'Écosse, et si elle avait le temps, elle s'accorderait une pause au _Princes streets Garden._ Et le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés la retarderait. Ron était un boulet lorsqu'il s'agissait de musées et de culture. Peut-être que le serpentard aimait se cultiver en découvrant d'autre chose que le Terrier et le magasin de farces et attrapes ? Possible, mais le doute était permis et elle n'avait aucune volonté à essayer ça maintenant.

Chose promise, chose due, Malefoy arriva à l'heure et se maudissait déjà d'avoir accepter cette invitation de si bonne heure. Visiter la ville avec Granger résonnait comme la pire idée qui soit. Elle allait probablement vouloir visiter les musées, acheter des livres, se renseigner sur toute l'histoire de la ville depuis la création des cercles de menhirs et elle finirait par le tuer d'ennui dans une des rues de la ville. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas apprendre ou découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ce fut donc sans mal, qu'Hermione suggéra qu'ils passent la journée chacun de leur côté. Malefoy accepta sans prendre la peine de paraître désolé. Il ne l'était pas. Et au moins, il pourrait retourner se coucher. Cette croisière improvisée à la dernière minute n'avait pas pour objectif les musées et l'enrichissement de ses connaissances. Il la reverrait le soir, d'ici là il aurait eu le temps de se réveiller en douceur.

Elle quitta le bateau et se rendit à l'office du tourisme pour planifier cette journée qui s'annonçait intense. Château d'Édimbourg, forteresse militaire au XVIII siècle, coup de canon de 13h, musée national de la Guerre et ses kilts. Kilts gaéliques des écossais et des irlandais. Accompagnés d'une question qu'Hermione essaya d'esquiver. - _The futur of Scotland_ pour la réponse.

Fin de la parenthèse. Retour sur le navire, journée divertissante et relaxante. Moral au plus haut, douche revigorante.  
Bien dans ses baskets – des Converses grises, tenue simple pour une soirée simple, elle rejoignit le solarium où elle avait implicitement rendez-vous avec Malefoy.

Égal à lui-même, un livre à la main, costume noir et chemise anthracite sans oublier un verre de vin rouge déjà bien entamé.

Elle passa commande au bar et s'installa à table, ayant à peine salué le blond qui n'avait pas relevé la tête de son livre.  
\- J'imagine que la guerre civile écossaise du XVI° siècle n'a plus aucun secret pour toi ?  
\- Tu imagines bien. Et ta journée ?  
\- Dégustation de Whisky. Le musée était très intéressant.  
\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il avait les yeux plus orageux qu'à l'ordinaire, le visage clos, le dos trop raide. Pas d'émotions apparentes. Même s'il n'avait jamais été un livre ouvert, il était plus humain que ça. Il lui parut fatigué ou bien autre chose qu'elle ne sut déterminer. Elle hésita à lui demander si tout allait bien. Il n'avait rien évoqué qui indiquait le contraire, conversation lambda pour eux. Mais un petit quelque chose était dérangeant.

\- Tout va bien ? Osa-t-elle formuler d'une voix douce.

Il releva les yeux de son livre, le ferma et plongea ses yeux dans les siens sans prononcer un mot. Il la jaugea un instant, à quel point ce qu'il ressentait la concernait ? Pas le moins du monde. Un peu, peut-être ? Seule personne à qui parler pour les jours à venir ? Il avait toujours moyen de courtiser une autre femme sur le bateau, et parler. Les femmes aiment les confidences parait-il. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il ne parlait pas facilement et encore moins à des inconnues. Est-ce que Granger et ses cheveux en pétard rentraient dans cette catégorie ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si tu pouvais entendre mes confidences annonça-t-il simplement.  
Elle resta coite un instant. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse dont elle avait l'habitude.  
\- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec Astoria ?  
\- Granger. Si tu veux que nos rapports restent cordiaux, nous allons tous les deux oublier ce que tu viens de dire.  
\- Le musée du Whisky ? Combien de bouteilles as-tu goûtées ? Rebondit-elle afin éviter les conflits.  
\- Trop pour que ça soit raisonnable. Pas assez pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

Elle émit un petit rire. Finalement, elle était heureuse de ne pas être vraiment seule dans ce voyage. Il était étrangement la compagnie parfaite, ni invasif, ni trop bavard. Les silences entre eux n'avaient plus rien de gênant, ils étaient reposants. Rien à voir avec les blancs dans ses conversations avec Ron, le soir dans leur salon. Ces moments de vides où elle cherchait absolument à lui dire quelque chose mais où rien ne venait.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, Ron vient la tourmenter avec ses yeux bleus et son nez trop long. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle le répéta trois fois. Ron et elle avaient déjà tout écumé, ils étaient des amis, sûrement pas des amants. Et elle avait envie d'un homme qui puisse la regarder comme Harry regardait Pansy. De quelqu'un qui prendrait le temps de voyager, de découvrir et d'avancer à ses côtés.

\- Granger ?  
Elle sursauta et retourna à la réalité.  
\- Où étais-tu passée ?  
\- Souvenirs éluda-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans son verre pour éviter le regard inquisiteur qui la scrutait.  
\- Weasmoche ?  
Elle souffla pour toute réponse. Quoi dire d'autre ?  
\- Sérieusement Granger. Comment peux-tu penser à lui alors que je suis de bien meilleure compagnie !  
\- Ça reste à prouver !  
\- N'oublie pas qui t'a initiée au Sauternes.  
\- Trop facile ça !  
\- Jamais prétendu le contraire. Monbazillac? Sans moi, tu serais en train de finir la liste des cocktails fades et trop sucrés.  
\- Fais-moi découvrir un autre vin. J'aviserai en suite si c'est un bon prétexte.

Malefoy lui sourit, lui attrapa l'avant-bras et l'invita à quitter les lieux sans trop lui laisser le choix. Ils traversèrent le navire pour atterrir au niveau des chambres.  
Chambre 406A. Il sortit la clé de sa poche et entra dans la petite cabine similaire à celle qu'elle avait. Il ouvrit le petit placard et en sortit deux bouteilles emballées dans un papier marron, ficelées avec du raphia naturel et un sceau en cire.  
Il dégrafa un premier paquet, saisit deux verres et ouvrit la bouteille avec aisance. Il les servit tous les deux, juste un doigt, et lui tendit le verre.

\- A ta santé.

Assise sur le bord du lit, elle approcha le Whisky de son nez et se laissa porter par les arômes. Sa seule connaissance du Whisky se limitait au plus connu dans le monde sorcier, le Pur-feu et celui de son père, le Jack Daniel. Rien de transcendant, voir même le contraire, ça n'avait jamais été une expérience qu'elle appréciait.  
Les premières fragrances de chêne et une odeur fumée et douce, presque fruitée lui chatouillèrent les narines. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, laissa les saveurs emplir ses papilles et avala une première gorgée. Effluves divines sans la brûlure de l'alcool. OK, elle ne boira plus que ça. Et du Sauternes.  
\- Verdict ? Demanda-t-il  
\- Il va m'en falloir encore pour me convaincre.

Il eut un petit rire. Granger devenait bien trop serpentard à son goût. Étaient-ce leurs influences ? Pensée trop prétentieuse. Elle se rendait sûrement compte que les Gryffondors, une fois leur intrépidité passée était bien trop monotone et linéaire, sans grand intérêt, on ne va pas se mentir.

\- Bien tenté. Je l'admets. Je ne suis pas certain que ton foie puisse le gérer sans séquelle sur ton attitude.  
\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas le partager ?  
\- Tu assumeras répondit-il simplement en remplissant le verre de la jeune femme.

Elle affirma d'un signe de tête, pas impressionnée du tout pour l'homme devant elle et laissa son regard vaquer dans la petite pièce. La peinture de Malefoy représentait un champ de coquelicot et son moulin, la mer au loin. La Hollande, peut-être ?  
La baguette du serpentard, -bois d'Aubépine, crin de licorne, 25cm- était posée sur la table de chevet. Harry la lui avait rendue quelques années auparavant, presque au sortir de la guerre en signe de paix. Elle avait été acceptée avec un pétillement discret dans les yeux, une poignée de main et un merci presque inaudible. Ce fut les prémices d'une paix toujours d'actualité, peut-être l'élément déclencheur du mariage à venir même.

\- Tu utilises ta baguette sur le bateau ?  
\- Seulement pour lire mon courrier. Je te rappelle que ce bateau est à moitié sorcier.

Il lui expliqua brièvement que la réception recevait les hiboux et distribuait le courrier dans les chambres en toute discrétion. Hermione acquit d'un signe de tête et une question lui brûla les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, trop tentée de savoir si ce qui avait mit Malefoy en rogne était à l'origine de la lettre.

\- Granger, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour qu'on passe à la phase confidence sur l'oreiller.  
\- Sers-nous encore un verre. Et nous ne sommes pas sur l'oreiller. Gardes tes sous-entendus pour toi.

Il les servit de nouveau, et se réinstalla confortablement sur la chaise, face à Hermione assise au pied de son lit. Elle était là, petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, les joues un peu rougies par l'alcool. Elle semblait détendue, presque guillerette. Elle était charmante dans son innocence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu provocante, ou volontairement séduisante. Granger n'était pas ce genre de fille pour ce qu'il en savait. Mais à sa façon, dans sa simplicité, elle était agréable et... oui, charmante.

\- Dans quelques verres tu vas regretter que nous ne soyons pas sur l'oreiller.

\- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Il l'observa un moment et haussa les sourcils, la défiant de continuer sur ce chemin.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. Me rabrouer ainsi ?  
\- Ta lettre ? Esquiva-t-elle avec aisance. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé quoique ce soit avec lui. Et ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui. C'était Malefoy. D'accord, il savait se montrer correct, courtois et avait une liste de connaissance en grand cru et single Malt à faire pâlir un caviste. Mais ça ne le rendait pas pour autant attirant. Pas du tout se convainc-t-elle en le répétant encore une fois en évitant soigneusement d'apprécier la vue.

\- Astoria.

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit les cents pas dans le petit espace entre son lit et son bureau, allant de droite et de gauche en prenant soin de ne pas la regarder. Il garda le silence encore un peu, laissant le temps à Hermione de culpabiliser et de regretter d'avoir insisté.

\- Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Ça ne servirait à rien. Je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire. Comme d'habitude. Je fais du mal aux gens. Tu devrais le savoir. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi?

Sa voix était devenue plus grave, plus dure. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir fait ressortir les vieux démons du blond. Ce n'était pas son objectif, elle aurait juste aimé en savoir un peu plus, l'aider s'il en avait besoin. Curiosité maladive, elle se gifla mentalement. Il n'était pas un elfe de maison à sauver.

\- Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie dit-elle simplement alors qu'il s'était figé devant elle.

Il secoua sa tête, faisant voler les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front.

\- Et parce que j'ai un très bon whisky.  
Il leur versa une bonne dose à chacun et retrouva sa place sur la chaise, le visage toujours fermé, sourcils froncés. Il n'affichait rien, adieu petit sourire railleur. Seulement un visage inexpressif qui blessa Hermione. Elle n'avait pas voulu le renfermer sur lui-même.  
\- Ça n'a pas été facile de quitter Ron. Nous étions proche depuis tellement longtemps. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Il s'attendait sûrement à une demande en mariage quand je lui ai dit que nous devions parler. Pas à ce que je le quitte brutalement. Pourtant c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faiet depuis bien longtemps confia-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Il garda le silence, mais hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait raison, il le savait -ce qu'il n'admettra jamais.

\- Tu vois qu'on y vient, aux confidences sur l'oreiller. Mais assez parlé de Weasmoche. Autant Potter, ça passe, autant lui, je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais.  
\- Il n'est pas..  
\- Granger.  
\- Aussi terrible qu'il...  
\- Granger !  
\- Très bien, je me tais !  
Elle rendit les armes avec un sourire en coin. Malefoy lui affichait un air de vainqueur, sourire narquois et regard railleur.  
\- Un dernier verre ?

A combien en était-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La bouteille était à moitié pleine -ou vide. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle savait à l'instant, c'est qu'elle parlait désormais avec Malefoy et qu'elle se sentait bien, très bien même. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle les sentait brûler, ses gestes étaient un peu désordonnés et confus mais elle lui avait tiré un petit rire. Rire un peu rauque, comme s'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Et elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'entendre encore.

Escale à Kirkwall. Liste des visites annulées. Gueule de bois comme programme.

La lumière qui glissait sous les rideaux lui figea la rétine et elle referma les yeux aussitôt. Sa tête tournait comme avec un violent mal de mer. Ajoutez à ça les vibrations du moteur qui ralentissait – passant de 18 nœuds à 5, puis enfin à l'arrêt total. Soubresaut, grondement du vilebrequin et arrêt total du navire.

Hermione ne s'était rarement sentie aussi mal. Elle ressentait le rugissement du moteur dans son crâne, son foie la suppliait de vomir et tout son corps n'était qu'un tas de chair désarticulée.

\- Je vais mourir gémit-elle. Elle attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle plaqua contre sa tête. Inefficace. La douleur était toujours cuisante et elle regretta de ne pas avoir emportée de potions contre les gueules de bois. Elle était entièrement habillée, jusqu'à ses chaussures lacées au pied. Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'à son lit ? Aucune idée, son cerveau n'était pas coopératif.  
D'une main, elle tenta de se redresser, en vain. Elle se laissa tomber, abandonnant l'espoir de sortir de son lit.

-Cesse de remuer, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant...  
\- MALEFOY ?

Radical. Elle sursauta, et se redressa sur ses deux jambes, vacilla un peu mais se retint à l'aide du mur. La migraine la rattrapa aussi sec et l'enchaîna par une violente douleur allant d'une tempe à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit?  
Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée à l'idée qu'ils aient dormi ensemble. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, adossé contre le cadre de lit et un oreiller coincé derrière son dos. Habillé comme la veille, il avait simplement ôté sa veste pour ne garder que sa chemise et eut la décence de ne pas dormir avec ses _Richelieu en peau de dragon._ Pauvre dragon.

\- Détends-toi, je sais que tu en rêves mais nous sommes toujours habillés.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi frais ? Il affichait un air réellement épuisé mais semblait parfaitement lui-même et sans aucune souffrance.

« _Notre navire, le MSV Normandy est amarré à Kirkvall. 8H03, il fait 15°, pluie et vent sont annoncés pour la journée. Départ à 21h. Merci d'être de retour pour 20h au plus tard. Bonne journée messieurs-dames. »_

L'annonce lui vrilla le crâne. Haut le cœur, tremblement, effet d'un gong dans la tête. A défaut de potion, elle avait probablement un cachet quelque part pour calmer le tout. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac à main sur le bureau, en sortit un aspirine et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le blond sur son lit n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment sa présence. Aucune importance dans l'immédiat, ce qu'elle souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était perdre l'étau qui broyait ses méninges pour en faire de la compote. Elle se déshabilla et s'enferma dans la cabine de douche en priant pour que l'eau chaude et l'aspirine fassent des miracles.

Quand elle sortit, légèrement plus fraîche qu'à l'entrée, il était toujours allongé sur son lit, pas l'air perturbé par sa propre présence dans le lit d'Hermione.  
\- Loin d'avoir mon endurance, finalement railla-t-il alors que la sorcière s'effondra sur le lit. Au revoir, présence importune de Malefoy et bonjour sommeil réparateur.  
\- Silence. Par pitié, sois toi-même, tu sais, le Malefoy hautain qui dévisage tout le monde sans rien dire.  
\- Tu vas me vexer.  
\- Si ça pouvait te faire taire.

Elle se glissa sous la couverture, tirant avec force dessus pour tenter d'en dégager l'intrus -en vain- et disparu sous l'oreiller pour y dormir jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin -trop longtemps plus tard- son premier reflex fut de tendre les bras pour constater la présence, ou l'absence, en l'occurrence de toute personne gênante. Chose faite, elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira, se sentant en bien meilleur état que lorsqu'elle s'était enfouie sous les draps.

Comment-en était-elle arrivé à se mettre dans un état pareil ? A quel point avait-elle bu ? Où était passés ses projets de vie plus saine, d'écoute de soi et toute autre chose qu'ils la firent culpabiliser. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy venait faire dans son lit alors que sa cabine se situait au bout du couloir.

Tirée du lit et prête à affronter l'extérieur, elle remarqua un plateau repas posé sur son bureau, accompagné d'un verre d'eau, rondelle de citron et glaçons et sur le côté une petite enveloppe avec le sigle de la compagnie de croisière.

« _La MSV Compagnie vous invite à participer à notre soirée exceptionnelle, ce soir à 18h00. Pont 8, salle 3._

Le repas sera présenté sous forme de buffet à volonté pour le plaisir de vos papilles. Notre bar sera ouvert jusqu'à 4h00 pour vous servir tout type de boisson, bièraubeurre, hydromel ou simple jus d'œillet.

Bal dansant avec la présence des Weird Sister's une partie de la soirée.

Soirée sorcière exclusivement. N'oubliez pas votre baguette pour pouvoir accéder à cet événement.

Tenue correcte exigée. »

En bas, sous l'écriture typographiée, trois lignes se distinguaient, écrite à la main d'un trait fin et droit.

 _« J''y serais vers 19h00. Doucement sur le Whisky par contre, je ne tiens pas à te porter jusqu'à ta chambre encore une fois. A moins que ce soit pour t'y déshabiller. Ça reste à méditer._

D. Malefoy

Bon appétit.»

Bouchée bée mais guère surprise, elle replia la lettre et se tourna vers l'assiette débordante de bacon, champignons, de toasts et d'œufs. Elle eut l'eau à la bouche et se régala, se rendant compte qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Elle dévora le tout et chercha une tenue à mettre pour la soirée.

Elle enfila une petite robe noire évasée sur le bas, et se coiffa d'un chignon, laissant toujours quelques mèches retombées, officiellement pour y donner une allure décontractée, officieusement, parce que ses cheveux ne lui laissaient pas le choix.

Maquillage ? Non. Oui. Elle hésita. Pourquoi se maquillerait-elle ? La réponse : pour être jolie. Et pour qui être jolie ? Elle allait voir Malefoy, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur son trente et un. Ou bien si, parce qu'elle en avait tout simplement envie. De là à l'admettre... Il y aurait d'autres personnes à cette fête, et après un coup d'œil au miroir, ses yeux demeuraient cernés. Elle n'allait pas infliger son apparence fatiguée à des gens.

Hypocrisie. Son image n'avait jamais eu aucun impact sur sa vie. Elle était Hermione Granger, première de la classe, pas une mannequin ou une pin-up. La passion l'emporta sur la raison. Elle lança une grossièreté à son reflet et posa un trait de crayon sous ses yeux et appliqua un peu de mascara. Pour être jolie, qui sait ?

Prête, elle longea le couloir des cabines à petits pas, hésitant finalement à se rendre jusqu'à la porte de Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre, leva le poing pour toquer et se figea. Que faire ? Vivre le présent, abandonner son ego, les peurs et les pensées et frapper. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Gryffondor ou couard ? Elle toqua un petit coup discret.

La porte s'ouvrit un Drago Malefoy, toujours bien apprêté, mèches blondes éparses, chemise blanche impeccable et pantalon noir.  
Dépasser les apparences, l'image pré-construite et le comportement autrefois conditionné. Il était charmant avec son regard orageux, sa posture droite, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il était même carrément attirant.  
\- Granger ? Que me vaut ta visite si tôt ?  
\- Laisse-moi entrer ?  
Il se décala, répondant en silence à sa demande. Elle prit place sur le lit, comme la veille et le laissa s'installer sur la chaise.  
\- Merci pour hier soir et pour le repas, et je tenais à m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû autant boire.  
\- Ne t'excuses pas, c'était divertissant.  
\- Divertissant ? Répéta-t-elle, soudainement gênée.  
Qu'avait-elle pu faire ? Ses joues rosirent instantanément. «Faites que la mémoire me revienne » supplia-t-elle mentalement.

Il la regarda plus attentivement et lui offrit un sourire en coin de son cru. Celui qui le rend prétentieux et charmeur.  
\- Jolie tenue.  
Elle rougit de plus belle. Comme une ado. Depuis quand était-elle si impressionnable ? Depuis cinq minutes, le moment de la révélation, Malefoy était charmant. Par merlin, Hermione, reprends-toi.

\- J'ai du mal à me souvenir de la fin de soirée.  
\- Pas étonnant, la bouteille est presque vide. Et tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. C'était choquant.  
\- Drago ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
C'était tellement inhabituel.  
\- Oui, exactement comme ça.  
\- Oh.

Drago. Ça ne sonnait pas si bestial qu'elle l'aurait cru. C'était même doux. Surprenant mais doux entre ses lèvres.  
\- J'ai mis la nuit à m'en remettre. De ça, et de t'avoir ramenée à ta chambre.

Joues écarlates, frissons. Plus jamais d'alcool. Plus jamais. Adieu modération, adieu excès, sevrage obligatoire désormais.  
-Désolée. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.  
-Ça va Granger. Ce qui se passe sur le bateau, reste sur le bateau. C'est ce qu'il se dit, non ?  
\- Merci. Ce soir, pas de vin, ni de Whisky. Rien du tout.  
\- Dommage, on aurait pu rire encore un peu.

Haussement de sourcil aguicheur, petit sourire en coin. Hermione se détendit aussitôt. Nous avions à faire à un Drago Malefoy conciliant. Echkart Tolle avait raison. Dépasser l'apparence, surpasser l'ego et découvrir la personne derrière tout ça. C'est la clé de la quiétude dans les relations.

Ils se rendirent aux festivités, baguettes en poche. Hermione commanda de l'eau et ne but que cela tout le long de la soirée. Elle s'étonna alors que, même sobre, elle appréciait la compagnie du Serpentard. Ils trouvèrent un groupe de sorcier de leur âge et sympathisèrent pour les heures à venir. Rien de notable, si ce n'est les petits fours à la citrouille. Goût de Poudlard. Goût de la nostalgie agréable, de l'intrépide et des études. Elle se perdit un instant dans sa vie passée et put voir qu'elle avait fait les bons choix jusqu'à maintenant. Oui, une petite partie de son cœur restait sensible à l'évocation de Ron Weasley, parce qu'il avait été un des fondements de sa jeunesse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une enfant et rien n'aurait pu être mieux. Elle pourrait rencontrer un nouveau sorcier, ou un moldu. Envisager de profiter de chaque instant, la découverte de l'autre, les débuts merveilleux d'une relation -mièvrerie et niaiserie, regards tendres et sexe à outrance.

\- Granger ?

Elle était loin, très loin. Où ? Aucune idée, elle n'était clairement plus connectée au navire.  
\- Hé, Granger !  
Sursaut, réalité. Malefoy, bras tendus devant lui, impatient. Il lui fit signe d'attraper sa main.

\- Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ce que c'est, danser. Pas l'immonde truc que tu nous as fait l'autre soir.

Elle fut vexée, carrément vexée même. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Une fois seulement, bal de quatrième année, Victor Krum. Beau souvenir. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.  
\- Granger...

Il souffla et réitéra son geste. OK, c'était clairement injuste. Elle ne résista pas plus à ses yeux gris et glissa sa main dans la sienne, oublia volontairement les frissons qui naquirent du contact et se laissa guider sur la piste

L'ambiance était au rock. Des danseurs se lâchaient déjà sur le son, ambiance survoltée. Malefoy s'imposa au milieu de la scène et lui souffla à l'oreille «Laisse-toi faire. » Il mena la danse, pas souple, rapide, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider et suivre le mouvement. Elle se sentit gracieuse entre ses mains, virevoltante d'un côté, puis de l'autre sans perdre le rythme. Il maîtrisait ses gestes, l'amenant à lui et la faisant tourner sans aucune résistance de sa part. Elle était en totale confiance dans leurs échanges. Bonne élève, elle assimila les pas et le rythme rapidement. Ce n'était plus seulement Malefoy qui dirigeait, c'était eux qui dansaient, ensemble, sans rien d'autre qui importait.

La chanson cessa et une autre plus calme continua. Ils s'arrêtèrent une minute, à bout de souffle. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main, pas encore. Ils étaient essoufflés, rouges aux joues et sourire aux lèvres. La danse est revigorante.  
Ils retrouvèrent le chemin de leur table, commandèrent à boire. Whisky pour le premier, eau minérale pour la deuxième.  
\- Alors Granger, cette leçon ?  
\- Bien, je reconnais. Tu as d'autres choses à m'apprendre ?  
\- L'orgasme ?  
Elle s'étouffa, suffoqua une seconde et se reprit.  
\- Malefoy !  
\- Tu n'as pas dit non remarqua-t-il avant de proposer de lui apprendre la valse si l'occasion se présentait.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand Hermione sentit l'appel du sommeil l'envahir. Elle salua les autres sorciers à sa table et souhaita une bonne soirée à son partenaire de danse, qui avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, se leva pour la raccompagner à sa cabine.

Ils quittèrent la salle de danse et retrouvèrent le calme des couloirs. Hermione attrapa le bras de Malefoy, qu'il bougea légèrement pour faciliter sa prise et mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Ils ne dirent rien, sentant encore en eux les frémissements de bien-être que leur avait offert ce moment. Rien d'autre à rajouter, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- Quand tu veux pour d'autres leçons.  
\- Pas ce soir, j'ai assez appris.  
\- Granger qui ne veut plus apprendre ? J'aurais tout entendu rit-il en se penchant sur elle.  
\- Escale à Greenock demain. J'aimerais y faire un tour. Bonne nuit, Drago.  
\- Drago ?  
\- C'est bien ton prénom, je me trompe ?  
\- Drago. Oui, c'est bien ça. Allez, file Granger, parce qu'il me semble t'avoir dit que si je te raccompagnais ici, c'était pour te dévêtir.  
Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, le souffle court, tension palpable. Proximité dangereuse. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue, le remercia encore pour cette merveilleuse soirée et se faufila dans sa chambre sans attendre. Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité de la suivre.

Il resta une seconde planté là, bêtement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait le laisser comme ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, Granger... Hermione. Granger ne faisait rien comme les autres. Il quitta les lieux et retrouva sa cabine, ignorant qu'Hermione se tenait juste derrière sa porte, souffle court, questionnement intérieur, remise en question et bas-ventre qui hurle à l'injustice.

Douche froide. Idée en place. Non, en fait, non. Idées en désordre. Elle avait eu envie de... De quoi ? L'embrasser peut-être, il avait été à quelques centimètres d'elle, tout près, trop près. Envie d'être contre lui. De danser encore, de sentir son odeur quand il l'attirait à lui. Ses sous-entendus étaient explicites, on ne peut plus explicites. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que lui aussi, il en avait envie ? Ou était-ce un jeu pour la déstabiliser.

Nuisette et cheveux lâchés pour aller au lit, elle changea d'avis et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Envie de revenir en arrière, de ne pas fuir comme elle l'avait fait. Parce que se faufiler ainsi et refermer sa porte pour être sûre qu'il ne la suive pas, ça se résumait à fuir.  
Hermione, tu es puérile. Elle ferma la porte, le couloir était désert. Malefoy n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment.

La nuit passa, Hermione ne dormit quasiment pas, hantée par les pensées d'elle et d'un blond dans un lit, peu vêtus. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait ? Son corps lui criait «Oui » sans aucune hésitation. Juste pour une partie de sexe ? Est-ce que c'était elle ? Non. Qu'avait-elle eu dernièrement ? Ronald Weasley. Ça sonne beaucoup moins bien que Drago Malefoy soudainement. Orgasme ? Pas vraiment. Une fois ou deux avec le roux, d'autres fois avec ses propres doigts à défaut d'en obtenir d'autres façons. Est-ce qu'il était prétentieux ou bien est-ce que Astoria avait été chanceuse? Et pourquoi pensait-elle à l'ex de Malefoy ?

Quand le bateau arrima au port de Greenock, il était 9h. Il repartirait en fin d'après-midi, ce qui laissait largement le temps de poser le pied sur la terre ferme, visiter la ville et … Malefoy, elle avait envie de le voir.

L'hésitation dura trois minutes. Le temps de rajouter un peu de mascara et de vérifier sa coiffure. Elle marcha rapidement vers la cabine 406A et toqua. Encore une fois au cas où il n'ait pas entendu. Et une troisième fois.  
Malefoy absent, elle se sentit lasse une seconde et se reprit. Elle le retrouverait plus tard, ce n'était pas grave.

Elle se dirigea vers la réception où elle joignit le groupe des personnes qui souhaitaient sortir et s'inscrivit sur le registre.  
\- Un portoloin est disponible dans vingt minutes pour se rendre au cœur de Glasgow si vous le souhaitez annonça la réceptionniste en lui montrant un petit prospectus de la ville.  
Elle accepta la proposition et alla se ranger dans la file des personnes qui attendaient pour le portoloin. Un coup d'œil à sa montre plus tard, elle se rendit dans une petite pièce attenante où les sorciers s'avançaient par groupe de quatre et disparaissaient.  
Elle se faufila parmi un groupe, quand une main tapota sur son épaule. Malefoy était derrière elle, cheveux humides.  
\- Aucune patience Granger. Je n'allais pas sortir de la douche sans m'habiller. Ou peut-être que si ?  
\- Bonjour, Malefoy.  
\- C'est drôle, le «Drago » est exclusivement réservé au créneau horaire de minuit à deux heures du matin. On devrait réessayer cette nuit voir si c'est un fait avéré.  
\- Malefoy ? C'est à nous.

Il ne la regarda pas et s'avança vers l'assiette posée sur un bureau. Portoloin à deux sens, ils devraient le réutiliser plus tard pour rentrer. Aussi simple que ça. Crochet qui tire le ventre, tourbillon, nausée et atterrissage sur une zone discrète du musée _Tenement House_ , lieu qui rappelait vaguement le Terrier.

\- Quel est ton programme? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Soleil, terre ferme, vie citadine, c'était réconfortant.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un musée du Whisky à Glasgow ?  
Hermione sortit le petit prospectus donné un peu plus tôt par la réceptionniste et s'informa des monuments à visiter.  
\- Il y a la _Mitchell Library._  
\- C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent...

Il lui emboîta le pas malgré tout et ils passèrent la matinée dans la bibliothèque. Malefoy avait cessé de compter les « Oooh » émerveillés de la Gryffondor et s'abstient de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait bon goût. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'admettrait pas, c'est qu'il admirait sa culture et sa curiosité. Ils se rendirent dans la partie Généalogie du bâtiment et trouvèrent la section réservée aux sorciers. Hermione entreprit de chercher l'histoire des ancêtres de Malefoy, par curiosité.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches à savoir si nous étions tous aussi beaux, riches et incroyablement sexy Granger ?  
\- Uniquement si vous étiez tous aussi imbus de vous-même, et à tord, Monsieur Malefoy !

\- À tord ? Oses me dire que tu ne rêves pas de savoir ce qu'il y a sous ma chemise ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreilles en soufflant doucement sur sa nuque.  
Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la coinça entre la table et lui. La respiration de la gryffondor s'arrêta, elle s'extirpa de son emprise, se mordit les lèvres pour calmer ses sens qui s'affolaient et lui répondit à voix basse, les joues roses, que non, elle n'en rêvait pas.  
Mensonges. Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle avait imaginé retirer cette chemise trop de fois justement. Hors de question de l'avouer, ça non.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à visiter la ville. Hermione fut surprise de constater que Malefoy n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie. Il était également curieux, différemment qu'elle mais intéressé tout de même par ce qui l'entourait. Ils finirent dans une échoppe de potion dans le quartier sorcier et le blond en acheta quelques unes après avoir lu les écriteaux sur la vitrine.

 _Potions uniques ! Ingrédients locaux ! Recettes de famille depuis le Roi MacBeth, X1°siècle._ De quoi faire céder tous les se paya un livre sur les potions dans l'histoire gaélique, incapable de résister à la couverture en cuir rouge et aux runes gravées dessus.

Retour au bateau. Hermione retourna à sa cabine pour poser ses achats et se détendre avant de rejoindre Malefoy au restaurant une heure plus tard. Soirée dansante, bal et valse pour ceux qui savent et pour les autres, salle d'à côté, musique moderne et débrouillez-vous sur la piste.  
Elle enfila un jean et un joli pull rose pâle, col en V et converse. Pas d'autres robes de soirée à mettre et ça irait très bien comme ça. Le rythme effréné des nuits courtes et journées à marcher lui pesa dans les jambes. Ce n'était pas au programme de valser ce soir. Pas dans le sien en tout cas.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse du restaurant, abritée du vent par des grands plaques de verre. Assiettes garnies de légumes et pomme de terre et bouteille de vin -parce qu'on ne se refait pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Granger ? Tu n'as eu le temps de visiter tout ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Malefoy alors que sa partenaire de table ne pipait mot.  
\- Tu as des projets pour l'après ?  
\- L'après ? Après le voyage tu veux dire ? Non. Retour au travail, j'ai assez délégué pour le reste de l'année.

Et pour elle, retour au ministère, département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Niveau 4. Travailler sur des décrets qui n'ont rien de concret pour le moment. Juste de quoi l'occuper pour qu'elle évite de faire trop de bruit.  
Elle regarda autour d'eux, profitant du calme qui régnait sur le pont, quand elle remarqua, accoudée au comptoir, une femme qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Malefoy. Une moldue, probablement, au vu de la cigarette qu'elle fumait de temps à autre. Hermione détourna le regard et se concentra sur le blond en face d'elle.

\- Nous avons qu'à repartir en croisière. On pourrait tester un voyage fluvial au cœur de l'Europe. Francfort, l'Allemagne, l'Autriche. Ça pourrait être très intéressant !  
\- Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Je te rappelle que Pansy et Potter vont se marier. Ça va être un prétexte pour nous coller tous ensemble autour d'une table et pour picoler jusqu'à l'aube.  
\- Parce que tu vas te plaindre de devoir boire toute la nuit ?  
\- Non, sûrement pas si tu m'appelles de nouveau par mon prénom après minuit...  
\- Je te ferais remarquer que toi, tu ne m'as jamais appelée par mon prénom. !  
\- Donne moi une raison de le faire ?

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt. Des raisons, il y en avait plein. Déjà, leurs meilleurs amis respectifs allaient se marier et si ça ne suffisait pas, ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard sur le même séjour à travers le Royaume-Uni, avaient partagé cinq jours ensemble. Et puis, ils passaient des bons moments, aussi surprenant que cela paraissait. Elle en avait peut-être envie aussi. Ou non, il avait une façon de prononcer son nom propre à lui, le décliner selon son humeur. C'était presque annonciateur de ce qu'il allait dire. « Granger ».

\- Aucune raison. Sers-moi ?

\- À vos ordres.  
Elle lui tendit son verre vide qu'il remplit sans trouver à y redire et se servit également. Soirée calme, jazz en fond musicale, bruit des vagues et du vent, moteur qui tourne au ralenti, moldue qui traque Malefoy, espérant qu'il vienne à elle par la force de ses pensées. L'escale du lendemain serait Dublin. Et vendredi, dernier jour, arrivée à Southampton à 20h. Fin du voyage. Retour à la case départ. Vivre chez ses parents comme une ado qu'elle n'était plus. Retrouver un appartement, réaménager. Démotivation au possible. Elle ne voulait plus partir d'ici. Un sort de temps ? Elle devrait étudier sur la possibilité d'en réaliser un. Ou kidnapper Malefoy, acheter un bateau et adieu Angleterre, Londres et ministère de la magie. Bonjour îles paradisiaques, l'Asie et tous les musées d'alcools qu'il voudrait. Tant qu'ils étaient comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Rien. Mais sa présence était aussi vivifiante que reposante. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ça. Peu importe ce que ça signifiait.

\- Granger, personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de disparaître dans ses pensées ? Est-ce que...  
\- Si je t'ennuies, je t'en prie ! Va rejoindre la fille qui te fait de l'œil depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Elle doit n'attendre que ça depuis tout ce temps! Cria-t-elle, furieuse tout à coup.  
\- Granger...  
Ton désolé, un peu lassé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se braquait comme ça.

Elle se leva, esquiva la main qui tentait de la rattraper et quitta le pont, dévala les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette fille lui ferait faire n'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais couru après personne, sûrement pas devant des gens -et encore moins devant des moldus.  
Là-dessus, il était bien d'accord avec elle, Astoria avait été tellement plus malléable et conciliante. Quand elle n'était pas d'accord, elle attendait d'être en privé et n'aurait jamais fait une scène devant un public. Mais Granger ne faisait jamais comme il s'y attendait. Il soupira, envoya la moldue qui s'approchait de lui sur les roses et d'un pas vif – il n'allait pas courir non plus – se rendit sur le pont 4, traversa le long couloir et frappa à la porte.

Personne ne lui ouvrit alors il le fit lui même. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, visage coléreux, yeux humides, baguette dans la main.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, Malefoy.  
\- Je devrais retourner voir la fille sur le pont, elle voudra bien de moi, elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends comme réaction ?  
\- Venant de toi, aucune idée. De n'importe qui d'autre, une gifle ? Un sortilège cuisant ?  
\- Je devrais essayer de faire comme les autres alors.  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement. Parce que une gryffondor, première de sa promotion, baguette en main et avec des prunelles prêtes à l'éventrer, ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Voldemort aurait dû s'en méfier. Lui s'en méfiait. Et il s'était déjà pris un coup de sa part. Troisième année. Son ego ne s'en était pas remit aussi vite que sa joue.  
\- Je comptais simplement te proposer de partager tes pensées souffla-t-il doucement, en se préparant à esquiver tout geste violent de sa part.  
OK. Rien ne se passa, pas de sort foudroyant. C'était déjà ça de gagner.  
\- Et bien, tu n'es qu'un crétin !  
\- Tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
Il sourit alors qu'elle se levait, droite comme un i, à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par sa prestance et son calme.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer lâcha-t-elle, lassée.  
\- Moi non plus.

Il posa sa main sur son poignet et abaissa lentement sa baguette vers le sol. Il passa sa main derrière son dos et l'attira à lui doucement. Prudent dans ses gestes, il s'avança doucement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de se reculer si elle le voulait. Mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle le ferait. Elle était toujours tendue. Il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Il sentait son souffle contre lui, son torse contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement. Il posa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres avec l'appréhension de se faire jeter. Elle se détendit aussitôt, savoura l'initiative et répondit franchement au baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres. Autorisation implicite de continuer. Elle lâcha sa baguette qui tomba au sol et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Malefoy. Il sourit dans son baiser, sachant que la partie était gagnée, elle ne le frappera pas. Leurs gestes se firent plus vifs, plus pressés et le baiser n'eut plus rien de tendre. Impatience, comme si le monde s'arrêterait s'ils cessaient de s'embrasser. La température de la pièce monta. Souffles coupés, respiration rapide, leurs corps agissaient d'eux-même, tension à évacuer. Hermione passa sa main entre eux, atteint le premier bouton de la chemise et le défit. Elle ne tint pas compte du sourire de Malefoy contre ses lèvres, et s'attaqua au deuxième bouton. Aussi doucement qu'il put, il se recula et rompit leur contact, reprenant son souffle.

\- Je te l'avais dit, que tu ne rêvais que de me retirer cette chemise.

Elle avait les joues rouges, cheveux décoiffés, le souffle court. Son bas-ventre lui criait de reprendre là où elle en était, défaire la chemise et le reste des vêtements et combler le manque qu'elle sentait soudainement. Envie de Malefoy, de ses mains contre elle, de sa bouche sur son corps, envie de le sentir en elle.

\- Malefoy supplia Hermione.

Il plongea sur elle, la fit basculer sur le lit et dévora sa nuque, ses mains glissèrent sous son pull et allèrent trouver son soutient-gorge, prête à la faire succomber. Un vent chaud se leva cette nuit là, s'infiltrant dans les corridors. Le bateau tangua, soubresauts fréquents contre les vagues. Gémissement des fluides de la terre qui entre en contact avec force, l'eau et l'air. Remous sur la surface, sous la surface, monte et descends. Moteur à piston qui chuinta à nombreuses reprises face à l'effort, claquement du vilebrequin sous pression de la tempête qui se déchaîne.

Et après les éclairs violents, l'orage se calma. Tout le reste fut balayé pour le calme de l'horizon, la beauté du soleil sur l'eau plate, le silence de l'aurore.

Hermione se réveilla quand les rayons du soleil s'attardèrent sur son visage. Les sensations de la nuit parcouraient encore son corps. Elle frissonna et se blottit un peu plus contre celui qui avait partagé sa nuit. Il n'avait pas menti. Elle avait eu un orgasme, et même plus. Abandon total de son corps à ses mains, sa langue, sa bouche, son sexe. Elle venait de se redécouvrir, et elle voulait encore s'abreuver de cette passion. Il avait été plus aventureux que ne l'avait jamais été celui d'avant. Plus à l'écoute de ses envies, d'elle et d'eux. Elle sentit son corps se cambrer à l'évocation du plaisir, mais elle calma ses pensées aussitôt. Profiter de l'instant présent, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Il remua contre elle, passa sa main dans son dos et la colla contre lui. Ne pas oublier de respirer, ça peut être vital. Il souriait, face à face, nus l'un et l'autre. Moue mutine de sa part, elle embrassa son cou, son épaule et descendit doucement vers son torse.

\- Est-ce que je rêve, ou bien tu en veux encore ? Murmura-t-il quand elle passa sa main dans son dos, descendant vers ses fesses.  
\- Serais-tu trop fatigué pour ça ?  
\- Granger, tu me sous-estimes.

Elle ne le sous-estimerait plus jamais. Il était simplement insatiable. Elle aussi. Ils firent l'amour encore une fois sur le lit, puis sous la douche, et ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant qu'ils n'expérimentent le mur.

Propres, rassasiés pour un moment, ils se rendirent au restaurant pour le buffet du petit-déjeuner. Il était déjà près de midi quand ils furent assis avec un thé chaud devant eux, accompagné par un silence, qu'Hermione finit par trouver pesant. Est-ce qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et cherchait un prétexte pour la faire fuir ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant ? Et puis que craignait-elle ? Elle supplia son cerveau de cesser toute cogitation et termina son repas dans le silence, n'osant à peine relever les yeux vers le blond.

\- Tu m'accompagnes visiter Dublin pour l'après-midi ? Osa-t-elle demander quand ils quittèrent la table. Elle s'attendait à toutes les excuses et un prétexte pour rester sur le bateau.  
\- Distillerie Jameson et musée de la Guinness, Granger. Bien sûr que je viens !

14h. Visites des distilleries. Dégustation de bières et de Whisky. Achats d'une quantité indécente de bouteille, promenade dans la ville et Hermione consentit à se détendre. Elle retrouva le Malefoy des jours précédents. Celui qui était clairement taquin mais également conciliant et à l'écoute.  
Dublin était une ville jeune et festive. Les gens se retrouvaient dans les pubs, groupes de musique pour l'animation à tous les coins de rue. La soirée fut paisible et les inquiétudes jetées à la mer. Ils parlèrent passé et futur, de ce qu'ils leur restaient à accomplir pour parfaire leur vie.

Rendez-vous à minuit sur le bateau, fin de l'épisode. Ils passèrent le plus de temps possible en ville. Envie de faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible ou simple mauvaise habitude sur le retard et le temps imparti ? Tout dépend de qui on parle. Hermione, elle, n'était jamais en retard.

Cabine de Malefoy, dernière nuit sur le bateau. Il ouvrit une bouteille de _Jameson, dix-huit ans d'âge_ et leur servit à chacun une bonne dose.  
\- Cette fois, tu ne t'offusqueras pas si je te ramène jusqu'à ta chambre.  
Petit sourire en coin qu'elle lui ferait bien ravaler, s'il n'avait pas autant raison. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui laisser croire que ça serait si facile.  
\- Je ne suis pas acquise, Malefoy !  
\- Granger, il est minuit passé, tu sais, le créneau...

\- ça ne change pas la finalité, je ne suis pas acquise, Drago !  
\- Oh si, tu l'es, complètement. Tu finiras même pas admettre que je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie.

Sourire charmeur, il se pencha sur elle et s'arrêta juste avant ses lèvres, la mettant au défi de résister à l'appel du baiser. Défi qui ne dura pas. Elle en avait eu envie toute la journée de ses lèvres, de son contact, simplement de pouvoir le toucher. Est-ce que c'est humain d'en vouloir autant aussi vite? Elle initia le baiser au goût de whisky, se laissa porter par sa langue curieuse et en oublia tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec ses mains qui retiraient déjà sa veste.

La nuit fut longue, ou bien trop courte. Toujours est-il qu'au réveil, ils étaient de nouveau nus dans le lit, encore transpirant, et peut-être encore un peu ivres. D'alcool et d'exaltation.

La même voix nasillarde annonça qu'il était 9h, que le bateau accosterait à 20h à Southampton et que les passagers étaient priés de libérer leur cabine à 18h en veillant à ne rien oublier sur le bateau.

Hermione laissa Drago qui dormait toujours et retourna à sa cabine pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Elle rassembla ses affaires dans la valise d'un coup de baguette magique, garda un livre avec elle pour la journée.

Elle s'installa dans la cabine du blond après avoir rangé les restes de la veille -cadavres de bouteilles principalement. Elle se promit de faire attention à sa futur consommation d'alcool car elle avait clairement pris de mauvaises habitudes avec lui. Malefoy. Il était paisible dans son sommeil. Elle le trouva beau, et si cette idée lui parut décidément bien étrange quand elle la formula, elle ne changea pas d'avis. Elle avait grimpé dans ce navire en espérant obtenir la libération et trouver la paix intérieure. Et c'était en bonne voie. Elle ne s'était pas tenue à ses résolutions prises en arrivant, comme finir ses bouquins et se mettre à la méditation mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'entendre avec Malefoy, ni même qu'il puisse lui apporter quelque chose de positif. À tort.

Il bougea un peu, sembla la chercher et ouvrit finalement les yeux en se redressant. Échanges de regard tendres, léger sourire et il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.  
\- Ramène-toi dans le lit Granger. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en bouger jusqu'à qu'on me sorte du bateau avec un sort de lévitation.  
\- «S'il te plaît, Hermione, je suis terriblement en manque d'attention, peux-tu me rejoindre ? » Formula-t-elle, moqueuse.  
\- Hermione.

L'appellation par son prénom suffit à la convaincre. Elle retrouva ses bras, son odeur, son souffle chaud sans sa nuque et ne souhaita être nul par ailleurs pour les heures à venir.

20H10. Ils étaient sur le quai, valises dans les mains, moues maussades. Le temps des au-revoirs n'était jamais plaisant.  
\- Tu te rends chez Pansy et Potter pour le week-end ?  
\- Exact. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un dit-elle, évitant de prononcer le prénom de son ex.  
Regards gênés, elle se balança une seconde sur ses pieds. Ce qu'il se passe sur le bateau, reste sur le bateau, c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Ils avaient évoqués les soirées à venir chez Pansy et Harry, le mariage où il lui apprendrait la valse, des livres à se prêter. Mais jamais ils n'avaient considéré ce moment.

\- Bien, on se voit demain soir chez eux? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui.

Plus rien n'allait comme elle le voulait, là, elle aurait aimé partir avec lui, ou bien l'amener dans sa valise, avoir un prétexte pour prolonger le moment. Il n'en fit rien, ne l'aida pas à trouver un échappatoire. Alors elle posa simplement un long baiser sur sa joue, murmura «Vous allez me manquer, toi et ton ego démesuré. » et elle transplana sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

La porte de la maison Potter s'ouvrit un Harry jovial, grand sourire, yeux pétillants. Il l'enlaça et l'invita à prendre ses aises dans son salon, le temps qu'il rapporte de quoi boire et manger pour la soirée sur la table. Pansy sortit une seconde plus tard de la chambre et la salua avec autant d'entrain que Harry, la prenant également dans ses bras.  
\- Tu es resplendissante ! Ça t'a fait du bien ce voyage ! Racontes-nous tout !

Elle leur offrit son plus grand sourire, tenta d'éviter de songer à Malefoy et de se perdre dans ses souvenirs et elle commença à raconter son escale à Édimbourg. La seule dont elle pourrait vraiment parler sans dissimuler quoique ce soit. Hermione était en plein dans la description du château quand elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Pansy à Harry.  
Il haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la porte, disparut une seconde derrière et ressortit, visiblement intrigué.

\- Hermione, il y a Malefoy qui a, visiblement, oublié un truc à toi. Ou j'en sais rien. Tu m'expliqueras ? Demanda le brun, un peu dépassé.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, défroissa ses vêtements -acte inutile au possible sur un jean- et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner. Elle disparut à son tour derrière le panneau de bois. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'est que Malefoy était revenu la chercher. Elle. Son cœur rata un battement à l'idée. Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux, les laissant seuls sur le perron.

\- Granger. C'était stupide de transplaner aussi vite.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autres alternatives.  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment aidé non plus.  
Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle put sentir toute la tension qui émanait de lui. Il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, la coinça en positionnant ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa brusquement. Une seconde après, elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans des draps qui sentaient Malefoy et une bouche la couvrait de baiser annonciateur d'une nuit ardente à venir. Elle s'y ferait très bien à ses mains aventureuses. Et si elle y pensait, elle enverrait un hibou à ses amis pour les prévenir que tout irait bien – et qu'ils seraient peut-être en retard demain.


End file.
